The Falls
This story takes place in Peavine Falls. Please note that Waterkit is a boy. Please tell me if any of your cat/Clan names are in this story and I will try to change it. ' WaterfallClan Prologue I am vast and alone. I do not know who I am, nor where. I hear yelps of pain. They seem like mutters, but I can not hear that well. The voices become clear. "When you see the kit, nip the sack. It will then suckle from Soilfur." A voice mewed calmly. Soilfur. What a pretty name. I see light, and I push my paws out to it. I feel something smooth, but slimy. I can't breathe! I'm trying to, and my lungs are screaming for air. Finally, I get my first gulp of air. I open my eyes, and the glare burns my eyes. I close them again. I feel a warm tongue lap at me. Whoever this is, it is comforting. ''Bump bump, bump bump. I hear that noise. Before I left StarClan, I had been told of something called a heart. It beats like the noise. I like it. Eventually, I get the courage to open my eyes. I am blinded from the light for a few seconds. When I turn away from the light, I see things. I see three cats crouching over me; a she-cat with brown fur, a tom that is silver with cheerful gray eyes, and another she-cat with black fur. The brown-furred she-cat licked my head and whispered, "Waterkit." From this moment on, I knew who I was, and what my destiny was to be. Chapter One- Victory "Ooof!" The sound of Volekit's crash filled the whole den. I purred with satisfaction. My paws pinned the brown kit to the ground, and the look on his face was priceless. His shorter, skinnier paws flailed through the air, claws sheathed, trying to push me off. I felt sympathy for the younger kit, so I let go. He jumped up and bared his teeth. "You think you're so great? Try me!" he yowled. He leaped at me, paws outstretched. A blast of adrenaline made me feel like the most powerful cat in the world. I turned at just the right time and kicked out with my hind legs. Volekit landed only a couple mouse-lengths away. His legs were sprawled on the floor of the nursery. "Fine, you win." Volekit moaned. "How would I not?" I boasted. Volekit shook his head and padded away, heading for the fresh-kill pile. Finally, ''I thought. ''Some alone time ''with Fallkit. ''Fallkit was my best friend. Sure, she was a girl, but anyone can be a friend. "Waterkit? Waterkit!" a smooth voice mewed. My vision snapped back to reality. Fallkit was standing right there, her silver tuft of fur on her head covering one eye. It was strange that she always came at the greatest of times. "Oh, sorry." "It's fine. I just need a snack, wanna come with me?" "Of course, Fallkit." We padded through the reeds that were blocking the nursery entrance. The light was intense. I quickly darted under a tree where my eyes could adjust easily. Fallkit giggled. She jerked her head to the side to make the tuft of fur get out of her face. Her unique golden eyes shimmered in the sunlight. It was hard to take my eyes off of her. I didn't have a crush on her, no, it was just that she was so pretty. I finally managed to look away and start towards the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a fat vole and we both dug in. After we were done, I asked her if she wanted to get a drink. She said yes, so we trotted to the stone path that led to The Falls. Chapter Two- The Falls In WaterfallClan, the only place kits were allowed to go outside of camp was The Falls. It was a large waterfall with a large river flowing afterwards. Cats were only allowed to drink from the water downriver, because StarClan wanted to preserve the water. Legend said that any cat dunked fully in the water upstream would never be the same. If a girl and a boy cat were dunked at the same time, they fell into an undying love for each other. Sometimes a single cat would be given a special power. But StarClan did not want us to abuse this power, so they did not allow us to touch the water upstream. Fallkit led the way. Her silver tail seem to guide me, even though I knew my way better than the back of my paw. When we got there, we saw a small cat, not a kit, but not a warrior. When she sensed us, she turned. "Oh, kits!" she cried. "I love kits!" Her cream pelt went from here to there in seconds. Soon she was licking our pelts (though the couldn't be cleaner). "Get! Off! Of! Me!" I screamed. Her green eyes filled with worry. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She stopped licking and dipped her head. "I should treat y'all like apprentices, because you only have a couple days 'till y'all become one! Oh, by the way, I'm Stempaw!" (By the way, it is S t e mpaw, not S t e r npaw.) My eyes widened. Days '''till our apprenticeship? Not moons? ''Days? ''Time goes by so fast! I looked down to myself and compared my body to Stempaw's. I was almost as big as her! ''Scary, ''I thought. "Come on, Waterkit, let's get something to drink. It was your idea." Fallkit mewed. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Even this far down the river, the pounding of the falls made it hard to hear. I soon began concentrating on the pounding, and it blotted out my thinking. All that was going on in my brain was ''thud thud thud. ''As soon as I giggled, I slipped back into my thoughts. I liked that feeling. It was fun. I lapped up as much water as I could. My claws were hanging on tight to the rocks that outlined the perimeter of the river. My muscles rippled out of my legs, straining to prevent me from falling head first into the river. When my legs were screaming to stop, I leaned back and slowly drew a breath from my nose, inhaling the beautiful scents of the river. Fallkit's golden eyes looked at me softly. As she spoke, I thought that her eyes were speaking to me. "Let's go, I need to yell at Volekit for putting a burr in my nest last night." Of course, I followed as she left, her silver tail guiding me once more. My eyes could not leave the sleek silver of her fur. We came to camp even quicker than the time it took to get to the river. I did not notice Stempaw right behind us. Her bright blue eyes were cheerful and upbeat. I smiled. She ''worships ''us kits. I padded to the nursery. Fallkit was already there. She sat at the entrance, her eyes looking troubled. As soon as she sensed me, her eyes lit up. "I was waiting for you, slowpoke!" she teased. "I'm tired. Let me lie down, okay?" I felt mean saying it, but it was true. I padded to Soilfur. "My little angel, go to sleep." she whispered. I curled up right beside her. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Fallkit curling up beside me. Chapter Three- Waterpaw Me and Fallkit padded outside, all of our pelts groomed neatly. I admired a very large oak with millions of claw marks on it. In the middle was a hole, containing a large brown tom. He stared at us for a moment, then smiled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come gather beneath the Clawtree!" I watched as our small Clan gathered around us kits. I picked out Stempaw from the crowd and flicked my tail at her as a signal of greeting. She did the same. I turned and stared at the brown tom in the tree. I was informed that this was Lakestar, our leader. On a lower branch stood a more fierce tom. He was Riverstone, Fallkit and Volekit's father. He was a distinct silver color, like Fallkit, and deep purple circles described his eyes. He stared at us in a rather disturbing way. Lakestar stood and the loud crowd was silenced. I've heard of more civilized Clans who have long ceremonies, but out Clan's only last a few minutes. "Fallkit," Lakestar rumbled. ''His voice is so deep! ''I thought while Fallkit stepped forward and bowed her head. "You have chosen to become a warrior apprentice, so your name will be Fallpaw and your mentor will be Coyotetooth." I saw a brown tabby step out from the crowd. He licked the top of Fallpaw's head. He whispered something in her ear and she said, "I have two fathers, mom had me earlier than Volekit." "Waterkit," Lakestar meowed. "Your new name is Waterpaw and your mentor is Wolfheart." I froze as the biggest cat I've ever seen strut out of the crowd. He had crimson eyes and he was a black and silver tabby. ''Uh-oh, I thought. This was Wolfheart. I've heard people use the name. Some people described him as a hero. Some describe him as a villain disguised as a goody-goody. I didn't know which to believe. He licked the top of my head. If he was a villain, he did have a soft tongue. I glanced up at him and got a better look. I see where he got the name ''Wolf. ''His snout was long and he had very large ears. His eyes freaked me out. The bright red seemed to stick out against everything. My vision blurred and I fell down. I felt a huge paw cushion me. "Are you okay?" Wolfheart asked. His voice was so deep! I coughed and said, "Yes, sir."